Shaak Ti
Shaak Ti, an Midi-sensitive Togruta female, is a Jedi Master and member of the Jedi High Council during the last warring years of the Great Civil War. She took in many conflicts during the war such as the battles of Talolokon, Kelon and even the battle of Chronon. Her role as a Jedi General oversawed the training of Frontier cadets with the help of Lieutenant Captain Arthur, who she has a close connection with. Early life and career Shaak Ti, like most Jedi of the era, was discovered on her homeworld Shili as an infant when doctors identified her as Midi-sensitive. Taken to the Jedi Temple on Chronon, Ti entered into the academy there and spent the next decade studying the ways of Midi-chlorian Manipulation and the Jedi Code. After graduating from the academy, Ti was selected as a Padawan by a Jedi Master and traveled the galaxy to complete her training. After passing her Trials of Knighthood Ti was raised to the rank of Jedi Knight by the Jedi High Council. As a Knight Ti pursued the path of the Jedi Consular, strengthening her connection to the Midi-chlorians and working under the Council of Reconciliation. Like many of the Order, Ti was permitted to travel back to her homeworld and connect with her roots. Undergoing a traditional Togrutan right of passage, Ti tracked and killed a wild Akul beast and crafted an elegant headdress from its teeth. During her early career Ti took her first student, choosing to train him on her birth planet, Shili. Amongst the vast, dry scrublands Ti taught her student the ways of the Jedi, eventually raising him to Knighthood. Parting ways, it wasn't long before Shaak Ti got word that he had been killed by a criminal on one of his first missions. Having failed her first student, Ti decided to try again when she chose the Initiate Fe Sun as her second apprentice. Once more traveling to Shili and training her student in a slightly unorthodox manner, Ti did not believe in the traditional application of skills through the acceptance of missions from one of the Jedi Councils. Training Sun to the rank of Knight, Ti suffered the loss of the girl when she was killed by the Zeltron criminal Lyshaa. While struck by grief, Ti was dedicated to the Jedi way of detachment and allowed herself to come to terms with both her students' deaths. This did not prevent some on the High Council from questioning her methods of training students.< Ti took it upon herself to track down Lyshaa and bring her to justice, seeing her imprisoned for countless years on the planet Brentaal IV. Great Civil War Soon, she was accepted to participate in the Great Civil War after she was elevated to the rank of Jedi Master. Her skills and talent allowed her to enter the war against the Order of Independence. She would be stationed on Kamino as her role as Jedi General oversawed the Frontier cadets training and deployments of Frontier troopers, and their protection. Along the way, he personally requested Arthur who helped her train before leaving, and wanted him to return to her side to help her train the cadets. Powers and abilities Shaak Ti was skilled in using telekinesis during battle. During the Battle of Kamino, she used telekinesis to lift two Aqua droids and slam them into two other droids hard enough to destroy all four. Her martial capabilities were also great enough to ensure her survival during the Battle of Geonosis, an engagement which saw the deaths of nearly 200 Jedi. As the overseer of clone training on Kamino, Ti demonstrated an affinity for teaching. Category:Females Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi Category:Shili